toukenranbufandomcom-20200214-history
Event Archive
Event Archive 11 2015 Event, Treasure box deep in the basement! * Explore the underground space of mysterious sleep under the Osaka Castle, to collect Kobans(小判). * During the period, you can participate in the event by selecting the event banner from "Kassenba selection" of the "kick-off". * There are total 100 floors in the underground space, after clearing each floor, you will be awarded with Kobans(小判). * As a reward of clearing the 50th floor of the underground space, you will be awarded Hakata Toshiro. * Underground 51 floor later is a challenge stage. Enemy also becomes stronger. * Rewards of clearing the 100th floor is still unknown but, compensation will be made later in the update. * At any point of time, if you swords are damaged, you may return to repair them. You will resume on the level you last stop at. 17 2015 New Swords; Nagasone Kotetsu and Urashima Kotetsu! * You are now able to collect bothNagasone Kotetsu and Urashima Kotetsu! However they cannot be obtained through regular methods. * You can now run into the new strong Keshiibi (検非違使) enemy when certain conditions are met. ** When you clear a map multiple times, the Keshiibi are more likely to appear. Keshiibi will match the level of your party (ex. if your party are all lvl 99, the Keshiibi will be lvl 99). * New Swords only drop from Keshiibi battles. The chances of them dropping increase with better battle rank. * Bug Fixes: Formations. When choosing advantageous or disadvantageous battle formations, the leadership stat is now properly modified. * New feature: The game will now remember your last selected battlefield in the Front Lines menu. * New feature: You are now able to sort Swords by type in the Sword Book menu. 10 2015 Server Maintenance * Servers Bichhuu no Kuni and Bungou no Kuni are now available! 3 2015 Server Expansion date Announced * Two new servers will be added on March 10; Bicchuu and Bungou! * Enhanced Expedition event has ended. 17 2015 Enhanced Expedition Event (Feb 17 - Mar 3) + New Swords * Expeditions lasting 6-10 hours, small (小) Koban Box is guaranteed. * Expeditions lasting over 10 hours, a medium (中) Koban box is guaranteed. * Expeditions that include a Koban box that turn out to be a Great Success will receive a Event Koban Box. * Two new Swords will be arriving soon! Nagasone Kotetsu and Uchishima Kotetsu! 16 2015 Server Expansion announced * New servers are expected to be added sometime mid-March. Exact date has not been announced (will be disclose later). They plan to add servers on a regular basis afterwards. 3 2015 Katana Sousakusei Event (Feb 3-Feb 17) * The chance of crafting Gold and Silver rank Troops has gone up. * It is impossible to fail at creating Troops. * New Background added (Spring Garden 春の庭). * Game has added magnified images to Directory > Katana Book. 31 2015 New Servers Full * New Servers are now full and new players are now unable to join. Please wait for more news on next server expansion! 27 2015 New Servers up * New servers Yamato no Kuni and Mino no Kuni are now live! 23 2015 Start-Dash Campaign! (Jan 23-Feb 3 2015) * The time it will take to repair swords is halved! * Materials needed for repairs are halved! * The materials needed for forging have been halved! Category:Records